Friends : New & Old : Part 2
by Allyssa
Summary: After a bust, Sydney Cooke and Francis Gage run into Sydney's childhood friend, Nick Stokes, and his coworker, Sara Sidle.
1. Author's Note, Proluge, Summary, Etc

**__**

Friends : New & Old

Part 2 : Walker, Texas Ranger

Author's Note

Firstly, this was co-wrote with one of my good friends, who wishes to remain nameless. This is a C.S.I. crossover. We have tried to make it where if you do not like CSI very much, or you do not know about them, then you can read this and it still makes sense. (You must be living in a hole if you don't know about CSI because it has been #1 in the country for a couple years now.) If you do like this go to C.S.I. section and read the same story, but with Nick and Sara as the main characters and scenes not in this one. (That is why we call this story Part 2. Part 1 is the CSI side of the story.) We hope you enjoy. Please read it and then review it. We need all the help, encouragement, and constructive criticism we can get. This is our first attempt at a Fan Fiction story, so please review. The first chapter is extremely short, I know, and slow. It has a purpose, we just couldn't think of anything else to put in the first chapter to correspond with Part 1, in that CSI comes into the story in the second chapter. WARNING: Gage and Sydney romance. Please help us and bear with us. Thank you. - Allyssa McCoy

Summary

After a bust, Sydney Cooke and Francis Gage run into Sydney's childhood friend, Nick Stokes and his co-worker Sara Sidle.

Prologue

This is set in May, about a year after Angela was born. In my world Trivette and Erica were married 2 weeks ago and are still on their honeymoon. Also Sydney and Gage have been partners only for a total of a little over 6 years and are best friends. Also Alex is District Attorney instead of Assistant District Attorney (I don't remember if she ever got the promotion before the season ended, but she has it in my world).

Sydney's past (because I don't ever remember the show talking about it) goes like this:

Sydney was born and raised in Dallas. She had a brother that was four years younger than her, Jeremey, and a sister six years younger, Lindsey. Jeremey's best friend was Nick Stokes. Sydney, Nick, and Jeremey were in a tragic car accident when Jeremey and Nick were 14. After that Sydney's father moved them to Houston, to escape the 'memories'. Sydney went into law enforcement in Houston. Several years later she became a Ranger. That is where she met Gage and they became partners. Sydney's father died about 3 years ago of a heart attack so Sydney felt she could move safely back to Dallas without hurting her father's feelings. Mrs. Cooke and Lindsey, and her family, still live in Houston.

Prologue For CSI Side

This can be set almost anytime in the C.S.I. world, in May. Although, in my world, after Sara asked Grissiom out and her turned her down, she got over him completely. FYI: I hate the last scene of the Season Finale "Bloodlines".

Disclaimers

I do not own Walker, Texas Ranger. They belong to to Christopher Canaan, Leslie Greif, Paul Haggis, etc. (It use to come on CBS but now the reruns are on USA network.) Yes, this is a C.S.I. crossover. I also do not own them. C.S.I. belongs to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony Zuiker, etc. If you recognize anything, I don't own it.

I know the Governor of Texas is not named Michael Allen and there never was one. I do not want to speculate on a real person so I made Governor Allen and his family up. This is probably not making a lot of sense right now but it will toward the end of chapter four and later chapters.

About 'Pasados'. Yes, it is a real Mexican restaurant in Dallas and it is great! Although, neither one of us own it or have anything to do with it except for eat there whenever we can.

PS

Bonus points to anyone who can name why my friend picked the name Lindsey for Sydney's sister. Hint: There are celebrity siblings by the names (only it is Sidney instead of Sydney). Theses two sisters played on one of her favorite shows. The show is older and we are both to young to see anything but reruns. (The answer will be reveled at the last posting for this story.)


	2. Chapter 1 : The Bust

**__**

Friends : New & Old  
  
Chapter 1 - The Bust

9:43a.m. Saturday May 11

Ranger Headquarters

"Alright Walker, what do we have?" Sydney asked coming into the conference.

"Where is that partner of yours?" Walker asked her.

"Said he needed some caffeine this early in the morning," Sydney explained.

"It's nearly ten in the morning!" Walker exclaimed.

"Evidently, it's a Saturday that he was promised off."

"Yeah, well, I think this is a little more important."

"What's up, Walker?" Gage asked walking into the room.

"Rigaldi. We've been chasing him for months now. A reliable source says that his top men will be at the airport a little after ten. We've got to go," Walker explained. They strategized about what they were going to do, then, headed out to the airport.

10:04a.m. Saturday May 11

Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport

"Gage, Sydney, come in the back and take half these guys with you," Walker explained indicating the big group of cops behind him. "I've got to stop anymore people from coming in here. OK, move out."

Gage and Sydney went around the back and came in. Rigaldi's twenty-five men were caught between the two advancing groups. Three men split off from the others and headed toward Gage and Sydney's right. "Stop, Texas Rangers!" Sydney yelled, chasing the men with Gage right behind her. The three men stopped and turned around looking for a fight. Gage took on the two on his left and Sydney took the other one. After a couple of punches and kicks, Gage has his two on the ground. Sydney's guy was bigger and had a lot more stamina. He was over twice the size of Sydney, but she was holding her own. Gage wasn't even sure he could take this guy. Gage was about to intervene and help her out when the guy got cocky and missed one of her punches. Sydney quickly had him on the ground. He was struggling to get up and she shoved the heel of her boot right into his back.

"AHH!" He screamed out in pain.

"I suggest you don't move an inch," Gage warned him.

"You're under arrest," Sydney said, digging her heel in deeper. "You have the right to remain silent," She started, then continued to read him the rest of his rights as she saw Walker walking over toward them.

To Be Continued . . .


	3. Chapter 2 : Reunions

**__**

Friends : New & Old

Chapter 2 - Reunions

11:34a.m. Saturday May 11

Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport

"Gage is everything OK?" Walker asked walking up to where Gage and Sydney stood. "I heard a scream."

"That was him," Sydney said pointing to the guy she had just arrested.

"Oh, OK."

"Everything outside is ready, we can takes these guys out now," Walker told them.

"You got it, Walker," Gage replied. "Ready, Shorty?" He asked turning towards Sydney.

"All set," She told him pulling the guy she had just arrested off of the floor. Together she and Gage took the three men outside. Once there they headed toward to police cars waiting.

All of a sudden she heard someone scream, "SYDNEY?!?!"

Gage didn't know what had happened other than a man had just yelled out his partner's name. _'Who is that?'_

Sydney looked around to where the man stood next to a brunette. _'It couldn't be. Could it?'_ She thought. Genuinely surprised she practically shouted back, "NICHOLAS?!?!"

"Yeah," He responded.

Sydney turned toward Gage and said, "Take him for me will you, I'll be right back." Indicating the guys she was escorting.

"OK," Gage said hesitantly.

No sooner than the words were out of his mouth than Sydney practically ran over to where the man now known as Nicholas stood. She threw her arms around Nick and he spun her around in a circle a couple of times before setting her back down to the ground and pulling slightly away from her. He then held her at arm's length.

'Who the heck is that and how does he know Syd?' Gage wondered, the jealousy over what he just witnessed boiling up inside of him. Quickly he rushed to take the three men over to where Walker stood. "Walker, I'll be right back." Walker nodded his head and Gage left to go find Sydney.

Meanwhile, Nicholas was saying, "Sydney," In a thick Texan accent. "I haven't seen you in forever. It's been what six, seven years?"

"Yeah, about seven," Sydney replied.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you were still in Houston."

"I moved, and I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you in Dallas? When I came back to Dallas, I tried looking you up but your old boss said you had moved away."

"Yeah I am in Las Vegas now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know I changed to being a CSI. Now I work for the second best lab in the country. I am here to speak at a function this week."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. A bunch of lab geeks getting together," Sydney said with a slight grin.

"I am NOT a lab geek," Nicholas retorted. Then he stopped and asked, "Sydney, what's that?" Pointing to her Ranger badge pinned on her shirt.

"My badge," She replied simply.

"What? That means you're a . . ."

"Yep, a Texas Ranger."

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah I always could kick your butt."

"You were older, and besides when I finally did start to catch up to you, you moved."

"Yeah well," She said looking down not wanting to go back to those memories right now.

"So how long have you been a ranger?"

"A little over six years."

"Wow. I really should keep in touch better."

"Yes you should. But you are here now. We should get together sometime before you leave."

"Yeah that would be great," Nicholas said. Then Sydney heard the brunette behind Nicholas clear her throat. He turned toward the girl and said "Oh, sorry." He dropped his hands off of her upper arms and walking her towards the brunette said, "Sydney, this is Sara Sidle. We work together and she has to speak this weekend also. Sara, Sydney Cooke." Then Sydney saw him whisper something to the woman now know as Sara.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Sara said, a smile came to her lips and she extended her right hand.

"You too," Sydney replied taking Sara's hand and shaking it. Suddenly Gage ran up to where the three of them were standing.

"Syd, the perps are being taken in for questioning. Walker said they would be ready for us in about an hour. Is anything wrong?" Gage asked looking at Nicholas and Sara.

"Thanks, and nothing is wrong. Gage, I would you to meet a very old friend of mine, Nicholas Stokes."

"Hi Nicholas," The Gage said a bit hesitantly.

"It's Nick and nice to meet you," Nick replied shaking Gage's hand.

"Nicholas and I grew up together," Sydney explained to Gage.

"Oh, right," Gage responded. _'I guess that makes it better, maybe.'_

"Nick, Gage is my partner," Sydney said turning to Nick.

"Oh, OK. So Sydney what do you say to tonight we get together? We can catch up on the last seven years," Nick said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nicholas. It's Saturday, and every Saturday, Gage and I eat, talk about the week, and watch a movie," Sydney replied.

"That's OK no problem. If you give me your number I will call you later and figure out a time where I don't have to lecture and we can talk then," Nick told her.

'I better do something before I get blamed for her not spending time with him,' Gage thought the informed Sydney, "Syd, it's OK. Go out with him we can do that next Saturday night."

"Thanks Gage. Wait, I have an idea. Nicholas why don't you join Gage and I," Sydney asked.

"Thanks but I don't want to feel like the third wheel. Seriously we can get together another night. I'll be here till the fifteenth," Nick responded.

"Are you sure? I mean it wouldn't be a big deal if you did join us. A couple of years ago they opened a new restaurant in town. I'm serious, it has the best Mexican food I have ever had. Being in Vegas you can't tell me that you get good Mexican food there," Sydney questioned.

"You're right. But . . ." Nick replied.

"Nicholas do you want me to kick your butt? Ask Gage, or even those guys we just arrested. I could still beat you up if I had to," Sydney informed him.

'Wow, she being a little pushy today. I wonder what's up,' Gage thought.

"No demonstration is necessary, I assure you and I believe you," Nick said. Then as if a second thought, "OK, I'll go; but Sara is coming also. OK?" He turned toward Sara.

"That's fine," Sydney said.

"It's OK Nick, go on, I'll be fine," Sara told him.

"No, I don't want you in a hotel room all night. Besides you'll get bored and since your books are at home, I don't want to have to buy you more. Those things don't come cheep. Sheesh!" Nick said throwing his hands in the air and giving her a big smile.

'What is he talking about?' Sydney thought.

"OK," Sara agreed.

"All right Sydney, when and where?" Nick asked turning back towards Sydney.

"'Pasados'. How does seven o'clock sound?" Sydney asked speaking to Gage and Nick.

"Fine," Gage replied.

"Great," Nick said. "Wait, do they have anything that does not have any form of meat in it?"

"What do you mean?" Sydney asked a perplexed look coming to her face.

"You know, vegetarian," Nick replied.

Sydney tried rally hard not to laugh out loud. "Don't tell me that a man from Texas doesn't eat meat. I remember every meal your mother ever made had at least one form of meat in it."

"No, no. I still enjoy a nice steak. It's Sara. Ever since a certain case, she hasn't been able to eat meat."

"Oh, I see. Sure, there's is a few things she could eat. Nicholas, here is the office number," Sydney said to Nick writing down the number on a piece of paper that she had got from here pocket. "Call me for the details." Handing him the paper she continued, "I'll see you at seven."

"OK, see you then," Nick told Sydney.

Turning back towards Gage she said, "Come on, we have got several interrogations to do." She turned back toward Nick and gave him another hug. "Bye. See you later."

"Bye," Nick said. Then Sydney and Gage turned and left.

"I haven't seen him forever. I can't believe he is actually here," Sydney said to no one in particular.

"So who was that?" Gage asked getting in his car.

Sydney got in and replied, "I told you, an old friend."

"Syd, I don't even hug just old friends like that."

"He's just a very important person to me."

'So I noticed,' Gage thought.

The rest of the ride was quiet, but Sydney's mind was going full force. She thought back to that fateful day the changed her life forever. She was eighteen, Nicholas and Jeremey, her brother, were best friends and fourteen years old. She had picked them up from school that day and on the way to pick up her sister, Lindsey. A drunk driver in a big van came from nowhere, ran a red light, and creamed the passenger side where Jeremey was sitting. Nicholas was behind Sydney and he only suffered a fractured leg that ended up in a cast. Sydney only had two broken wrists and a broken ankle. Jeremey had died before they could even get him to the hospital. Evidently there wasn't enough evidence to convict the other driver, although he had practically pleaded guilty. By the time Sydney was finished thinking about all of this, they had arrived back at headquarters and Sydney was about to tear up. She quickly hopped out of the car before Gage had even put it in park. She ran inside and upstairs, and strait towards Alex's office.

"Syd!" Gage called after her. "Hey, Shorty, wait up!" But his call was to no avail. "Dang, what did I do this time?"

12:11p.m. Saturday May 11

Alex Cahill-Walker's Office

Sydney practically ran past Alex's secretary and pounded on Alex's door. "Come . . .," Was all Alex could get out before Sydney came bursting in. She went strait over toward Alex's couch and the dam broke. Tears started streaming down her eyes. Alex was perplexed over the distraught woman. She had never seen Sydney this emotional before, ever. Sure she had seen her cry over a couple of things before, but it wasn't like this. Alex got up from her deck and went over toward Sydney. She hugged Sydney and whispered words of comfort trying to calm the sobs that were wracking Sydney's small frame. "Sydney, stop crying now and tell me what's wrong."

Sydney was able to calm down enough to tell Alex, "I ran into Nicholas at the airport."

Alex knew Sydney, Walker, and Gage had a bust down at the airport today, but who was Nicholas? "Who's Nicholas, Sydney?"

Sydney had stopped crying and wiped the tears from her face and replied, "Jeremey's best friend."

Alex knew the story well; Sydney had been so upset last year of the anniversary of when her brother had died. Sydney had come out to the ranch, told Alex everything, and then cried all night long. "Sydney, everything will be OK. Nicholas is your friend, too. Are you going to see him again?"

"Tonight."

"Then only bring up happy memories. I'm sure that he doesn't want to remember the bad things either."

"I know you're right, Alex. But how can I be so strong at everything I do and then this one topic can always bring me to tears?"

"I don't know. But there is absolutely nothing wrong with crying."

"I know, and now I don't mind in front of you, but Gage almost caught me this time."

"And what is wrong with him seeing you cry?" Alex asked knowing the real reason whether Sydney would admit to it or not.

"He's my partner. He has to know that I can do my job."

"Sydney, are you OK now?" Sydney nodded. "Good. Now Gage knows that you can do your job. He trusts his life to you and there is nothing wrong with him seeing you cry. Now, if you just got back from the airport, then Gage is probably waiting for you to get down there and do the interrogations. Right?"

Sydney agreed, thanked Alex, and headed down to Ranger headquarters. She made a quick detour at the ladies room making sure that all traces of what had happened in Alex's office had disappeared.

12:28p.m. Saturday May 11

Ranger Headquarters

"There you are, Syd," Gage greeted Sydney as she walked through the door. "What happened to you?" She asked concern showing on his face.

"No big deal. I just had to go see Alex for a minute," She explained.

"Are you sure everything's OK?"

"Fine, Gage. Are you ready to do the interrogations?"

"Yeah. Although, there's only one more left to do. Walker and I made quick work out of the others. I did save your pal with your heel print in his back, for us to talk to, though."

Sydney smiled. "Thanks. Where is he?"

"Interrogation room 'B'."

"Let's go," She said leading the way.

Johnny groaned and turned back around to face Sydney who was waiting. "I have a permanent dent in my back. I ought to file charges against you," He claimed.

"It won't do any good. Just ask the last guy," Sydney said. Gage smiled at her.

"I want to cut a deal," He said.

"What do you have to offer?" Sydney asked putting her feet on the floor and smiling.

3:29p.m. Saturday May 11

Ranger Headquarters

Sydney and Gage came in to the room laughing at how easy Johnny had given up every thing he knew. "I think you should put your boot in people's backs more often," Gage commented.

Sydney just smiled and headed over to Walker's office when he waved them over. "What's up, Walker?" Sydney asked as she walked into the office followed by Gage.

"How'd things go?" Walker asked.

"We have a lot to go on. I think we could get him tomorrow if everything pans out. Alex is working on the warrants and we have cops in plain clothing tailing and staking Rigaldi out," Sydney told him.

"Great, I got a little too. Anyway, Sydney, I have a message for you. Nick Stokes called a little while ago," Walker said handing her Nick's number. "I didn't know you knew him."

"Yeah," Sydney replied. "He's an old friend. I've know him since we were little kids. Wait, you know him?"

"About seven years ago he worked for the DPD and during that time I kind of became his mentor. I was the one that helped him decide to switch from being a cop to a CSI. About a year after that he left. Anyway, after you two finish your paper work, you are free to go. Have fun," Walker said turning back to his work.

"Thanks, Walker," Sydney said following Gage out and to their desks.

Gage went straight to his desk and began his paperwork. Sydney likewise went to her desk but first she had to make a phone call. She picked up her phone and dialed Nicholas' number that Walker had given her. After the second ring he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Nicholas," Sydney replied.

"What's up, Sydney?"

"Not much. I just called about tonight."

"Right. I didn't think you would call back so soon."

"Gage and I were in interrogation when you called."

"I hope you got what you needed."

"I always do."

"Of course you do."

"Anyway about tonight," Sydney began and they made plans for that night.

The whole time Sydney was talking to Nick, Gage was listening. He couldn't help this little pang of jealously that was boiling up inside of him. It was more because he didn't know who this Nick was and to what extent did his and Syd's relationship lie. Gage knew without a shadow of a doubt how he felt about Syd. He loved her. There was no denying it. The only problem was she didn't feel the same way about him. Well, at least what she would say to his face when she knew he was listening. He had heard every word she said after the surgery with his hearing. They had kissed a total of five times. Each time she passed it off as being happy, New Year's, or trying to keep up the undercover act up.

"Bye, Nicholas. I can't wait to see you tonight," Sydney said, bringing Gage out of his thoughts.

Gage was starting to hate this guy. _'Why did I have to open my big mouth and suggest that he come with us tonight?'_ He thought. _'Because you would do anything to make her happy you idiot,'_ He answered himself.

"Gage, we have to be there at seven," Sydney told him. Gage just nodded his head and went back to his paperwork. "Gage are you OK?"

"I'm just fine," Gage snapped. Then realizing what he had done and looking up and seeing the hurt in his partner's eyes, he said, "I'm sorry Syd. I didn't mean to snap. Today just hasn't been a very good day."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Gage shook his head and continued his paperwork. Sydney picked up a pen and started on her paperwork, wondering what was really wrong with him.

To Be Continued . . .


	4. Chapter 3 : Dinner and Talk

**__**

Friends : New & Old

Chapter 3 - Dinner and Talk

5:09p.m. Saturday May 11, 2002

Ranger Headquarters

"OK, I'm done," Sydney said closing the file folder in front of her and putting the cap back on her pen.

Gage did the same replying, "Me, too."

"Let's get out of here," Sydney said getting her things ready to go.

Gage agreed grabbing his things and following Sydney out the door, calling to Walker behind him, "See ya Monday, Walker."

Once in the parking garage, Sydney told Gage, "I've got to go home and get ready for tonight, but if you want to go home and change, you can pick me up as soon as you are ready."

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes," Gage told her as he got in his car and speed off.

Sydney stood there staring at his car until she could no longer see it. _'I know something is going on with him, I just don't know what it is yet,'_ She thought.

5:31p.m. Saturday May 11, 2002

Sydney's House

Sydney had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the door bell. She quickly pulled on her robe and went to answer the door. She opened it, not at all surprised to see Gage standing there. "Hi," She said walking away from the door leaving it open. "Make your self at home. I'm almost ready." She walked into her room to get ready.

Gage came in and shut the door behind him. He went in the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the refrigerator. He went back in the living room and sat down on the sofa, calling out to Sydney hoping she could hear him, "So Syd, who really is this Nick?"

From her bedroom, Sydney called back, "I already told you. He is a very old, very close friend of mine."

"Yeah right," Gage muttered under his breath. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him. "How close?" He asked.

"We practically grew up together. His family and mine were close until my family moved to Houston. I was his friend more than any of his other siblings even though I was closer in age to a couple of his sisters. Nicholas and I have a lot in common. Also, he kind of had a little sister in Lindsey. He being the youngest, he always wanted a younger sibling. He got one with Lindsey."

"Just how many sisters does Nick have?"

"He is the youngest of seven kids. Five girls, then a brother, then him."

"Sounds like someone put too much miracle grow in his Mom's Wheaties."

"Gage, be nice," Sydney scolded as she walked out of her room completely ready.

'Wow,' Gage thought as he saw her. Gage always thought Sydney looked beautiful but when she dressed up for their weekly dinners, he thought she looked especially gorgeous. When they first started their dinners, almost a year ago now, he had to agree not to think of them as dates. Eventually he found out why Sydney had wanted to do this. Evidently, just like other girls, she like to dress up and go out. Not that he doubted that mind you, but he was shocked that she admitted it. Not surprisingly however, no matter how many guys asked her out, and even when she agreed, they usually didn't go past the first date-or when they found out her occupation-which ever came first. With him it was different, when girls found out what he did, they thought it was wonderful. When guys Sydney was trying to date found out she was a Texas Ranger, they found it intimidating.

"Gage, did you hear me?" Sydney asked snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

"Yeah, 'Be nice.'"

"Exactly, so will you?"

'For you, anything,' Gage thought. "Sure," He replied.

"Thanks," Sydney said walking out the front door. "You coming?"

"Yeah, yeah," Gage said setting down his half-empty coke and followed her out the door.

6:52p.m. Saturday May 11, 2002

Pasados

After Sydney and Gage had left her apartment, they went to go run some errands then headed to the restaurant. Once they got there, Sydney went inside and headed toward the hostess. "Table for four, please, non-smoking."

"Of course, right this way, please," The hostess replied. Sydney followed her and was followed by Gage.

Once they reached the table, the hostess told them, "Your waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you," Sydney replied. "Although, there is no hurry. The rest of our party isn't here yet. They should be shortly."

"Of course, when they come in I will let them know you are here," The hostess said.

"Thank you, my name is Sydney Cooke," Sydney told her. The hostess nodded her head and walked off.

Gage looked at her, "You're really happy aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious? I just missed him so much, but after I moved, we kind of fell apart. The circumstances were just so bad at the time."

"I see. You mentioned earlier that his sisters were closer to you're age. How much younger is he?"

"Four years younger."

"Oh," Gage replied. Just then he saw Nick and Sara walk up.

"Sydney," Nick said trying to get Sydney's attention.

Sydney head shot straight up, and she stood up as she saw Nick, "Oh, Nicholas, good you're here."

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" He asked as he walked closer to the table with Sara right beside him.

"Anyway, Nicholas, Sara, you remember Gage?" Sydney asked as she motioned in Gage's direction.

"Yes, of course," Nick replied as he shook Gage's hand. Then he kissed Sydney's cheek and pulled out her chair for her sit down in.

Gage was getting extremely jealous and very mad at Nick. _'I'm going to ring his neck!'_ Gage thought.

"Thanks Nicholas," Sydney told Nick. He just nodded then pulled out a chair for Sara.

"Yeah thanks, Nicky." Sara told him.

The waitress walked over toward the table, "Are you ready to order?" They all placed their orders and the waitress walked off.

"So, Sydney," Sara began, "What was Nick like as a kid? I mean if I don't get something on him before I leave, Warrick will kill me."

"Oh come on Sara. I thought we would get at least our meal before we would get into all that," Nick told her.

"Nicky you know it had to be asked. So why not get it over with now?" Nick just smirked at her, and Sara did the same back. "Sydney?"

"I would be extremely happy to tell you. But first, who is War . . . ?" Sydney asked.

"Warrick?" Sara supplied, to which Sydney nodded yes. "We work with him. Along with Catherine and Grissom, and now Greg. Warrick is also a close friend of ours." Sara answered.

"Oh. OK, now what shall I tell you about Nicholas?" Sydney began, "Well, believe it or not he was pretty shy when he was really young, up until about age seven. Then all of a sudden he became a daredevil and bold and way too outspoken. . ."

Gage had started to tune Sydney out, wanting to keep his anger under control. _'I need to be nice, for Syd's sake,_' Gage thought.

". . . was priceless." Sydney concluded.

"We always wondered where he got his Texas charm." Sara spoke somewhat softly.

"Texas Charm?" Sydney asked.

"That is the term those at the lab use, I have no idea where it came from or why they say that," Nick said raising his hands as if in protest.

"Yeah right," Sara commented.

The waitress came back with their food and they began to eat. A couple of minutes later Sara spoke up again, "I am sorry but I have been dying to ask you this Sydney. Why do you call Nick, Nicholas?"

Sydney let out a small laugh then told Sara, "I really don't remember why exactly, but when I was little I started calling everyone by their full first name. I thought a person should go by the name their parents gave them. I realized not everyone thought that so I didn't really care if no one else did this to others as long as they called me 'Sydney'."

"Oh, how interesting." Sara replied.

"Yeah, she wouldn't hesitate to kick a person's butt if they called her absolutely anything but Sydney." Nick said.

"Like I said that was a long time ago, when I was a kid," Sydney replied.

"So I take you don't care anymore?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I care, but from some people I don't mind." Sydney told him.

Gage thought smiling, _'I call her 'Syd'.'_

"Like who? Does big, bad Miss Texas Ranger have a boyfriend?" Nick teased her. Gage only wished it was so, but her next comment made him think.

"NO! Now cool it Stokes, you know what I am capable of," Sydney replied.

"OK, OK, I surrender." Nick told her trying very hard to keep from laughing. Several minutes passed as they continued to eat. "Gage you have been awfully quiet. I haven't heard from Sydney in seven years. So tell me, is she still the rough and tough show no emotions Sydney I used to know?" Nick asked. He saw Gage glance over at Sydney she avoided his eye.

"Well, like she said before she still is really tough and strong. I don't know about showing no emotions. Sure she tries not to let things affect her, but it's better that way in our line of work. You have care, but you can't let it affect you." Gage said.

'Exactly. Thanks Gage, really,' Sydney thought.

"Nick if you really want to know then you would have to talk to Alex. They are pretty close," Gage told Nick.

"Deal," Nick replied.

"Nicholas, is your mom still a public defender?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, I am surprised that you don't know that. I mean she's still in Dallas so I am shocked with all the 'bad guys' you bring in, you haven't had to testify in one of her cases," Nick said.

"I am sure Nick's mom is really smart, she probably knew she couldn't defend any one Sydney brought in. She only brings them in if they're guilty. Then there's conflict of interest," Gage replied.

"Yeah," Sydney said. Not telling them the real reason she had yet to talk to Mrs. Stokes.

They finished off their meal and the waitress came back and took their plates and came back to offer dessert. "How many sophapias will it be tonight?" She asked.

"I would love one, thank you," Gage told her.

"Me too," Sydney said.

"Me three," Nick said. Then he continued, "Sara?"

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"She'll have one also," Nick told the waitress and she left.

"Nick?" Sara asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What is a sofa . . . ?" Sara began.

"Sophapia?" He supplied. She nodded her head yes. "It is really good. I promise. You'll love it."

Within a few moments the waitress came back and gave them each a fresh, fluffy sophapia. The sophapia was kind of like a tortilla, fried, that looks like a balloon that has been blown up. There was a huge whole in the middle in which to put, preferably, honey in. The outside was covered with cinnamon sugar. It was really soft and chewy. "Enjoy!" she said.

"Thanks," Nick said as he grabbed the container of honey on the table and began to work on 'doctoring up' Sara's sophapia.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Patience," He told her as he finished hers and began on his. When he finished he handed the honey to Sydney. "Now Sara just eat it."

"It's not going to poison me?" Sara asked and Nick shock his head no. "There is no meat in it?"

"Sara just eat it. And I would never do either of those things to you." Nick said with a smile.

Sara took a small bite out of the sophapia and then a bigger one. "WOW! This really is good," She told them. Gage and Sydney watched the scene with amusement thinking how could anyone be thirty-something years old and not have a sophapia? Gage, Sydney, and Nick all laughed at Sara's reaction.

After the four of them had finished with dessert, the girls went to the restroom and the waitress came back with the bill. Gage took it and got his billfold out of his back pocket. "I'll take care of it," Nick said.

"No that's OK, we invited you," Gage replied.

"Then at least tell me how much for mine and Sara's meal," Nick told him.

"Fine," Gage said as he gave him the total. They gathered up the rest of their things and headed to the front and they each paid the bill. The girls came back out of the restroom and met the boys outside by the vehicles.

Nick gave Sydney a big hug, then asked her, "Do you have anytime off before Thursday?"

"Tomorrow, and every weekday night unless something comes up. Why?" Sydney said.

"Well tomorrow Sara and I have plans. On Monday night we are going over to my parents' house. Dad's in Austin so it'll just be the three of us. She is cooking one of her famous home-cooked meals. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come along." Nick explained.

"Are you sure? I mean I know you probably haven't seen your mom in a while." Sydney asked. Thinking that she was not sure whether she wanted to go or not.

"Of course I'm sure," Nick said.

"OK, then. I haven't seen your mom since . . ." Sydney started.

"I know, so how early can you get off?" Nick said, not wanting to get into the past right now.

Glad he stopped her in mid-sentence she asked, "How early are you leaving?"

"I thought around three, but you can meet us at the house later." He told her.

"I am sure I can get off at three. Monday all I have to do is a lot of paperwork. I am fast at that anyway. Gage will cover for me, won't you?" She asked turning toward Gage who was behind her.

"Sure," Gage replied, knowing he did not really have to much of a choice if he wanted to stay on her good side.

"Great," Sydney said turning back to face Nick and giving him one last hug. "Can you pick me up at the courthouse on Monday? I don't think I can get to your parents' home without getting lost. I haven't been there in forever."

"Absolutely," He told her. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Sydney replied.

"Bye." Gage said.

"Goodbye!" Sara told them.

Sara and Nick got in the SUV and Sydney and Gage got in his car and everyone drove off.

9:27p.m. Saturday May 11

Sydney's House

Gage pulled up to Sydney's house and cut the engine. They always switched off who paid, or cooked, for dinner and that person got to pick out the movie. Gage had a movie in his back seat that he was wanting to watch, but after dinner with Nick, he was not in the mood. "Listen, Syd."

Sydney was opening the car door when she stopped and turned to look at him. "What?"

"I have the movie in the back if you want to take it and watch it. I don't feel so good, so I think I'm going to go straight home." Gage did not tell her he felt fine physically, but emotionally he was a wreck.

"Are you OK?" Sydney asked.

"I'll be, I just need to go home."

"Can you make it?"

"Yeah."

"OK," Sydney said hesitantly.

"I'm positive."

"Fine, I'll see you Monday. You want the video?"

"No, that's OK. Bye." Sydney got out of the car thinking something was seriously wrong. She did not mention that she never saw a movie anymore without him by her side. She knew her feelings were changed toward him then when they first became friends, but she would never do anything about it.

Gage made sure she entered her apartment safely then drove off saying, "I will love you forever Syd," Just like he always did after he left her every Saturday.

Back inside, Sydney walk in her living room and saw the coke on the coffee table that Gage had left there before the headed to the restaurant. She picked it up and went into the kitchen to pour the remaining contents in the sink before trashing the can. She smiled thinking how wonderful it felt to know that Gage felt at home at her house. _'Woah, where did that thought come from?'_ She asked herself. Then she realized she knew exactly where it came from.

To Be Continued . . .


	5. Chapter 4 : Monday

**__**

Friends : New & Old

Chapter 4 - Monday

8:09a.m. Monday May 13

Alex Cahill-Walker's Office

"Hey, Alex," Sydney said as she walked into Alex's office.

"What's up, Sydney?" Alex asked.

"Are you busy?"

"Nothing that can't be put off until later. Come in, what's wrong?"

Sydney walked in the office and sat down. After Gage had dropped her off at her house Saturday, Sydney had called Alex but only spoke with her long enough to let her know that dinner had gone great. She did not, however, inform her that she was going to the Stokes' ranch this afternoon. Now was the time to tell her. "Thanks. I just wanted to let you know that this afternoon, Nicholas and Sara are taking me to his family's ranch."

"Are you OK?"

"You know, I actually think I am. I always loved to go over there and I loved his mother. I just don't want any painful memories to be bought up."

"Nick has seen you cry, right?"

"Yeah, but he won't mention it. His life is on the line if he does," Sydney joked.

"Well, than don't be afraid of crying and who knows, the subject might not even be brought up. Don't go in there expecting the worse."

"You're right. I know that. I just am so nervous."

"Don't be, I'm sure everything will be all right," Alex told Sydney as she got up from her desk and went over to Sydney and gave her a big hug.

"I feel like I'm in high school again."

"I understand."

"Thanks, Alex. I better go."

"No problem. I'm here for whenever you need to talk."

"I appreciate that Alex. I'll talk to you later?"

"Absolutely," Alex said as Sydney walked out of the room after saying goodbye once again. Sydney headed toward the elevator feeling ten times better that she did when she walked in the building this morning.

9:01a.m. Monday May 13

Company B Texas Ranger Headquarters

Sydney walked into headquarters and headed over toward the coffee pot. Gage spotted her and called out, "Who's late this time?"

"Shut up. If you must know, I was in Alex's office."

Gage smirked and returned to his paperwork. The Rangers worked on paper work, did research, and tried to wrap up a few loose ends on their active cases. Fortunately for Sydney it was a slow day and they were not called out of the office. It was after four-thirty and she was anxiously awaiting for Nick to arrive, although he wasn't due there until three o'clock. Gage heard a slight noise and looked up. Behind Sydney, quietly walking in the room, was Nick followed by Sara. Nick motioned for Nick not to make a noise. Gage just bowed his head back to his paperwork.

Nick walked right up behind Sydney and right into her ear loudly said, "HEY!"

Sydney jumped slightly and replied, "Nicholas!"

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Never mind. Why are you here?"

"We're picking you up, remember?"

"Yes I remember but it's not three yet."

"I know, I wanted to talk to Walker before we left. So if you will point me in the direction of where he is . . ." Gage and Sydney pointed to a closed door on the other side of his room. "Sara, are you coming?"

"Yeah," She said as she followed Nick towards the closed door and went in Walker's office.

"Well, I'm leaving. Thanks Gage for covering for me. I'll call from the ranch to make sure everything is OK later."

"No problem. Have fun," Gage said sarcastically.

Sydney was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, the same reason Nick was able to sneak up on her, she did not notice Gage's tone. By the time Sydney had gathered her things, Nick and Sara had walked out of Walker's office and they left for the ranch.

3:07p.m. Monday May 13

Stokes Ranch

"Ladies?" Nick asked as he opened up the back door of the SUV for them to get out. "Sydney, bring back memories?"

"Oh yeah," She replied. _'Too many,'_ She thought.

Nick closed the door and walked between them on the way to the house. "So Sara, what do you think?"

"It's huge," Sara said.

"What you can see now with your eyes is nothing," Nick replied. "What do you say Sydney? Should we take her to the river?"

"Can you still ride?" Sydney asked teasingly.

"Of course, can you?" Nick asked in the same manner.

"Alex and I ride together at least once a week," She told him matter of factly. "Sara, can you ride?"

"Ride? What do mean?" Sara asked Sydney.

"Nicholas, she doesn't know how to ride a horse? What were you thinking?" Sydney asked.

"Never mind. Sara, don't worry about it. Sydney, she will know how before we go. You have to remember, this is her first time in Texas." Both girls just nodded their heads up and down very subtlety. The three of them were by now at the front door and Nick knocked. "Mom?"

"I'm coming. Nick? Is that you?" A voice from inside yelled.

"Yes, Mom. I have a surprise for you." Nick replied.

The door opened and there stood Nick's Mom. "Oh, Nick. It's good to see you," She said as she gave him a big hug. Nick seemed to struggle a little and she finally let go. Sydney watched the sight, her heart pounding so hard she thought it might jump out of her chest.

"Mom, look who's here," Nick said moving to the side so she could see Sydney.

"Sydney," She gasped as she moved forward and gave Sydney a hug.

Nick took Sara's arm and pulled her inside the house. They went in and sat in the living room waiting for Mrs. Stokes and Sydney to join them. Soon they came in the house and joined Sara and Nick in the living room. "Mom, this is Sara Sidle. Sara, this is my mom," Nick introduced them and they shook hands.

"Nick dear, you are so skinny. When was the last time you had a nice steak?" Mrs. Stokes asked.

"Since you cooked me one, Mom," Nick replied in a monotone voice. Sydney had to laugh at this.

"Well supper will be ready in about two hours if you want to go out to the barn Nick. Your horse sure does miss you." Mrs. Stokes told Nick.

"Yeah I miss him too. Sara come on, I am going to teach you how to ride," Nick said. "Sydney, you wanna see this?"

"Oh, I would love to see this, but I think that I will stay in here and talk to your mom." Sydney answered calmly. Then she thought about it and realized she really was calm.

"OK," Nick said. "Sara, are you coming?" She nodded her head yes and followed Nick out to the barn.

Mrs. Stokes got up and motioned for Sydney to join her. Sydney got up and followed Mrs. Stokes into the kitchen. Once there Mrs. Stokes opened the oven to check on whatever was in there. "It smells delicious," Sydney commented.

"Thank you, sweetie. How have you been?" Mrs. Stokes asked.

"OK. I live in Dallas now, I'm a Texas Ranger."

"I know, and I'm so proud of you. How are you're parents and your sister?"

"Dad's died about three years ago. Mom's good, though. Lindsey graduated from college, is married, and has a baby girl. All four still live in Houston."

"I'm sorry to hear about you're Dad."

"It's OK. It was a heart attack, so it was unexpected but he was living such an unhealthy life that even Mom thought it was his time." They went on talking about small things for quite awhile before Sydney remembered something her Mrs. Stokes had said several minutes ago. "Mrs. Stokes, you said that you knew that I had moved to Dallas and became a Ranger. If so, then why didn't you . . .," Sydney trailed off.

"Why didn't I look you up?" Mrs. Stokes asked. Sydney nodded her head. "First of all, we work in the same building, so even though the building is big, it's kind of hard not to know when you make the news at least once a month," She said with a smaile. "Second, I didn't know if you wanted me to look you up. Third, I don't know how you feel about the whole . . . 'incident', so I didn't want to evoked bad memories."

Sydney nodded her head in understanding. She should have know that Mrs. Stokes would be kind and caring and considerate. Sydney walked over to Mrs. Stokes and gave her a big hug, whispering in her ear, "Thank you."

This was the site Nick walked in on. "Hey, is everything OK in here?" Nick asked seriously. Both of the women nodded their heads and, although Nick did not believe them, he did not say anymore. "I was just wondering how much longer till dinner was ready?"

Mrs. Stokes looked at him, then at the oven and replied, "About forty-five minutes, and I expect you both to be clean before you walk in this house."

"Yes, ma'am," Nick replied then he walked back outside.

Sydney remembered something and spoke up, "Did you know that Sara is a vegetation?"

"Really?" Mrs. Stokes asked.

"Yeah."

Both Mrs. Stokes and Sydney thought Sara must be pretty special if Nick brought her to the ranch. Neither thought there was anything wrong with being a vegetarian. It was just that Sara had the opposite style, personality, and hair color than the other women Nick dated, and he rarly brought anyone home. Sydney and Mrs. Stokes made light conversation until dinner was almost ready. Sydney said she would go out and get Nicholas and Sara. Before Sydney was even at the front door, she saw Nick leaning on the fence watching Sara ride in the pasture. She went out and walked up next to him. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

Nick seemed to be in a trance and replied, "Huh?" Turning to find Sydney standing there watching Sara.

"I said, Sara, she is beautiful. Right?"

"All women are beautiful, Sydney," Nick replied watching Sara again.

"Cut to the chase Nicholas. You like her, don't you?"

"Of course I like her, she's one of my best friends."

"Nicholas, stop playing games with me right now! You like her as more than a friend. I see it you know. I see the way you look at her and I saw how you acted towards her last night."

"Fine, Sydney. Yes, yes I like her as more than a friend. Yes I wish we were more than friends, but it doesn't matter. She thinks of me the same way you do, like a brother."

"How do you know that? Did she ever tell you that?" Sydney questioned.

"Well . . . no, but I know."

"Nicholas, talk to her, tell her." Sydney only wished that she could bring herself to follow her own advice. _'Never,'_ She told herself harshly.

"Whatever, Sydney. Now can we change the subject? For instance do 'you' have a boyfriend?"

'Oh, no!' She thought. "I told you the other night I don't."

"What about Gage?"

'I only wish,' She thought but replied with, "What about him?"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him, he's my partner." Sydney replied a little too quickly.

"Now you are using the same line I did. We are getting nowhere real fast. Besides, you go on a date with him every week. "

"It's not a date. Even if I did like him like that, it would never work out. We work together."

"So do Sara and I."

"Yeah but do you put your life in her hands everyday, and visa-versa?"

"No, but . . ."

"There are no buts. I can't date someone that I work with. It could put my life or his in an unnecessary risk. What if it doesn't work out? Then that really would put a strain on things."

"What if you never took that risk? Would you ever forgive yourself?" Nick asked.

Sydney thought about what Nick said but knew she could never tell Gage her real feelings. _'He would freak out and leave the city if I told him I loved him,'_ She rationalized silently. "Oh, Nicholas. I came out here to tell you supper will be ready . . ." She looked at her watch, ". . . in two minutes."

"OK. Thanks," Nick said as he got Sara's attention and she came over to where Nick and Sydney were standing.

Sydney walked back in the house. Shortly thereafter, Nick and Sara walked in and the four sat down at the table and began to eat. Mrs. Stokes had fixed many things, even enough vegetables, so the vegetarian Sara could get full without eating the meats. They all ate till they were full and then continued to eat. While they ate, they talked. They talked about everything, well everything that held good memories for them anyway. When they got done, Sara, Sydney, and Nick helped Mrs. Stokes clean the kitchen. When they finished Nick gave Sara the grand tour of the house while Sydney made a phone call. When Nick and Sara finished, they went to the living room to wait for Sydney. They were going to take Sara riding by the river.

"Gage," The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Hey, Gage. How are things over there?" Sydney asked.

"Syd, you need to come back now!" Gage replied.

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked alarmed by tone of his voice.

"I've been calling your cell phone since five o'clock."

"I'm sorry I left it there. Now, tell me what's going on!"

"Governor Allen's ten year old daughter, Samantha, was in Dallas for the week with some friends and her mother. Anyway, Samantha was kidnapped."

"Oh, no. Listen, I'll get Nick to get me back there as soon as possible."

"I'm about to leave. I was just waiting for your call. Walker is already at the scene. I meet you a the hotel where the Allens are staying at."

"Fine, give me the address," Sydney told him. Gage gave her the address then she went in the living room to tell Nick and Sara the new plans. "Hey guys. Listen I just spoke with Gage to make sure everything went fine after I left the office. I left my cell phone at the office. It seems that not two hours after I left something did happen. Governor Allen's ten year old daughter, Samantha, was in Dallas for the week with some friends and Mrs. Allen. Samantha was kidnapped. I'm so sorry Nick. I really wanted to take that ride, but I need to get back to town."

"I understand," Nick started. "We can do it another time. I'll be here until Wednesday."

"Thanks for understanding. I'll wait in the vehicle if you want to say 'bye' to your mom," Sydney said going outside the front door.

"I will too," Sara told Nick following Sydney out the door. Nick followed shortly after coming out of the house with a stunned look on his face. He then took Sydney to meet Gage.

7:12p.m. Monday May 13

Allen's Hotel

"Gage," Sydney said as she walked up to him.

"Good you're here. We need to talk to the parents. Samantha's friends have already be interviewed and so has the sister. Mrs. Allen will not talk until Governor Allen gets here. He is due any minute."

Within moments Governor Allen arrived and he and Mrs. Allen were questioned. No real progress was made until the kidnappers made a ransom call. A drop off was made for the following morning at eleven o'clock. There was not much anyone else could do until then. The cops, ranger, negotiators, and the Govenor and his family were all in agreement to pay and do whatever it took to bring Samantha back home and into her parents arms once again.

To be continued . . .


	6. Chapter 5 : Death And A Few CSI’s

**__**

Friends : New & Old

Chapter 5 - Death And A Few CSI's

11:51a.m. Tuesday May 14

Company B Texas Ranger Headquarters

"Dang it!" Gage exclaimed as he walked in the office. Sydney was right behind him and she stormed over to her desk and sat down aggressively in the chair.

Walker walked in the room already giving out orders. "I'm going to go back and try to find out who this guy is again. I know I didn't find anything before, but I'm going to try again. Gage, Sydney, I want you two to go back to the hotel and explain what fully happened to the family." With that Walker grabbed a file folder off his desk and sat down at his desk searching on the computer for anything that might give them a lead. Sydney and Gage headed back to the hotel.

It had been a long night and a long morning since Sydney had found out what had happened to Samantha Allen, the Governor's daughter, was kidnapped. Know one had known who had taken her and the ransom phone call was untraceable. The drop-off for the ransom turned up futile. The guys had never shown up. Governor Allen had convinced the cops to stay away from the drop off, but in return Governor Allen would not make the drop off, one of his men would, and the man would wear a wire. The kidnappers second call agreed to the other man dropping off the money as long as there were no cops in sight. Since the kidnappers never showed up for the money, nearly everyone feared their worst fear was going to come true: Samantha Allen would be found dead.

12:10p.m. Tuesday May 14

Allen's Hotel

Sydney raised her hand to knock on the Allen's hotel room then knowing what she had to do, lowed her hand back down to her side. _'I can't begin to imagine what this family is going through.'_

"Syd?" Gage questioned and encouraged.

Sydney just nodded her head and knocked on the door. "Texas Rangers."

A minute later Governor Allen opened the door. "Ranger Cooke, Ranger Gage," He addressed inviting them both in.

"I'm afraid we don't have very good news," Gage told him. "The kidnappers never showed."

"Oh no," Governor Allen whispered walking over and sinking down in a nearby couch.

Sydney walked into the next room where she knew Mrs. Allen would be a brought her into the main room telling her what happened. Mrs. Allen walked over to her husband and collapsed in his arms. "What are we going to now?" She softly asked.

"We wait. These guys are greedy, they want the money," Sydney told the Allens, trying to give them some comfort.

"Syd's right, I'm sure they'll call again," Gage said trying to convince himself and Sydney at the same time. Cases involving children always got the better of the Rangers. Even if some did not hide it as well as others. Suddenly, Gage's cell phone began to ring. He excused himself to an empty room and took the call. "Gage."

"Gage, it's Walker. Ask Governor Allen if he knows of a man named Thomas Andrews," Walker said.

"Just a minute," Gage replied then went into the other room and addressed the Governor, "Excuse me sir, but do you happen to know a Thomas Andrews?"

Gage and Sydney clearly saw the facial expression on the Governor change from worried to calm to anger to outrage. Mrs. Allen's facial expression changed drastically also when she looked at her husband. "What is it Mike? What's wrong? Who is this man?" Mrs. Allen frantically asked her husband.

"I should have known!" Governor Allen exclaimed slamming his fist on the couch arm rest beside him. Mrs. Allen jumped slightly, alarmed by his sudden outburst.

"Governor, we need you to calm down and tell us who Thomas Andrews is," Sydney said.

"I put his baby brother away several years ago when I was prosecutor. His brother killed himself while incarcerated about a month after he went to jail. The brother was really mad but I never thought he would do something like this," Governor Allen told the Rangers.

Gage got back on the phone to Walker and briefly explained who Thomas Andrews was. Walker told Gage that he and Sydney were to stay the night at the hotel with the Allens in case anything happened and Walker would call them with any updates. While Gage was on the phone, Sydney convinced the Allens to go back to their room and try and get some rest because she knew it would be a very long night. "Sydney," Gage addressed her. "It looks like we're spending the night here." Sydney nodded her head and sat down on the couch and shortly thereafter Gage sat down also. They talked for some time about numerous things, except about Nick and Sara. Gage was still jealous but he was not willing to admit that. Around supper time, everyone in the hotel suite ordered something from room service. Gage thought it was probably one of the quietest meals he had ever had, but he completely understood why no one wanted to say anything. The rest of the evening passed uneventful and Gage and Sydney fell asleep on the couch around ten o'clock.

7:14a.m. Wednesday May 15

Gage awoke suddenly when he heard his phone ringing. He searched his pockets quickly trying to stop the annoying sound. He finally found it. "Gage," He answered groggily.

"Gage wake up," Walker said. "I have been up all night and he finally found something. It seems that Thomas Andrews owns a warehouse in Dallas. It's about five minutes away from where you are. Get Sydney and meet me there."

Gage reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and reached over and got a pen from the table in front of him. When he did this, Sydney's head, which had been resting against his shoulder, fell sideways slowly and landed behind him. Gage finally noticed where she was but quickly scribbled the address down that Walker gave him then hung up the phone. "Shorty," Gage said, trying to wake her. He lifted her up into a sitting position and kissed her fore head.

She was starting to wake up. "Mmm?" She moaned. Gage thought that this, even with her clothes slightly wrinkled and her hair a mess, was one of the times she looked most beautiful.

"Shorty, come on, you've got to get up. We have a bust to do. Walker found a warehouse and we're going to raid in about five minutes," Gage said trying to get her to concentrate.

Sydney shook her head roughly several times the replied, "I'm up, I'm up."

"Good, because we got to go."

"I'm coming," She replied as she followed him out the door, both of them grabbing their guns that lay on the table in front of them. As they passed the guards in front of the door, Gage quickly explained that they were going to followed up on a lead and would return as soon as possible.

On the way out to the car, they both checked their service weapons to make sure everything was all ready to go. Gage got in the driver's seat and started the engine, but when Sydney got in the car, she sat in the back seat. "What are you doing back there?" Gage questioned, thinking that she hardly ever sat in the back, especially since she was the one that was usually driving.

She motioned for him to drive, and he did. Since Sydney did not usually carry a purse, she had a small duffel bag that had the basics and a change of clothes and gym clothes, everything she needed for work. "I'm trying to look presentable," She explained, finally finding what she was looking for: a hairbrush.

Gage did not say anything because trying to convince her that she already looked beautiful would only get him a punch in the arm. He watched in the rearview mirror as she brushed out her long, dark hair and pulled it up into a ponytail.

7:19p.m. Wednesday May 15

Warehouse D

"We're here," Gage said a couple of minutes later as he pulled up to the old warehouse.

"Good," She replied as they hopped out of the car and went over to where Walker was standing. "What do we got, Walker?" Sydney asked upholstering her gun.

"This belongs to Thomas Andrews, we believe he has Samantha," walker briefly explained. The three Rangers entered the warehouse quietly and began to search it. Eventually they went upstairs and went into a room the believed to be an office.

"Man!" Gage exclaimed as he saw what was in the room. Sydney took a brief look then abruptly turned her head away. Walker looked then left the room, followed closely behind by Sydney. "I just don't get," Gage said.

"OK, everyone, let's secure this place," Walker said, walking away.

Sydney went in the opposite direction. Gage took one last look through the window at who lay inside. "I'm sorry we didn't reach you soon enough, Samantha," Gage said to the little girl in the next room who lay face down in a pool of her own blood with a gunshot wound to the back of her head. Gage then followed Sydney to make sure there was no one else in the building.

"Nothing," Walker said as he walked up to Gage and Sydney.

"Nothing here either," Sydney replied.

"Gage, Sydney, go back to the hotel and explain what happened. I'll get the forensics team out here and meet you guys there," Walker said pulling out his phone. Gage and Sydney nodded then headed back to Gage's car.

8:02a.m. Wednesday May 15

Allen's Hotel

Gage knocked on the door and it immediately opened to find one of Samantha's friends, that were on this vacation with her, in front of them. "Sweetie, can you go and get Governor and Mrs. Allen please," Gage asked. The little girl nodded her head and ran off the one of the rooms. Gage and Sydney went into the room and shut the door.

"What is it?" Mrs. Allen frantically asked, who was being escorted into the room by her husband.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news," Sydney stated calmly.

"Oh, my poor Samantha!" Mrs. Allen cried out, her knees buckling beneath her and collapsing to the floor. Governor Allen was trying to help her up but was also so traumatized that he was having problems holding himself up.

Gage went over to them and helped them both over to the couch and told them, "I am so sorry for your loss." The Allens continued to cry and hold each other when their younger, now only, daughter and son came out of their room. They saw their parents then looked over to Sydney and Gage. Immediately, taking in the situation, knew what had happened and joined their parents in hugging and crying over their daughter and sister. Gage and Sydney stepped back and into the background to give the grieving family some time and space.

About an hour later the family was still on the couch but the crying had subsided for the time being. A knock at the door shook Gage and Sydney out of their current train of thoughts and Sydney answered it to find Walker standing there. He motioned for her to follow him into the hallway. "Gage!" Sydney whispered, trying to get his attention. He followed her and Walker into the hallway.

"Alex is on her way to pick up Trivette and Erica. He'll meet us at the office later to help out," Walker explained.

"Too bad he just couldn't go home with his wife," Sydney stated.

"Yeah, I just hope Erica isn't too mad at me," Walker stated. "Anyway, how's the Governor."

"On the couch holding what's left of his family," Gage told him solemnly.

As if on cue, the Governor walked out to the hallway. Walker immediately pushed him back inside and Gage and Sydney also went into the room. "I'm sorry Governor, but we discussed this, you and your family and Samantha's friend are not aloud out of the suite."

"I'm sorry Walker, I forget. It's just with that . . .," The Governor said, not wanting to tear up.

"I understand."

"Everyone knows now. They all went to bed. I want to know everything, though," Governor Allen told the Rangers. Walker briefly explained what little he could get away with, not wanting the Governor to worry right now more than necessary. "I trust your wife Walker, but I want this guy tried in Austin. He'll get a more severe punishment there."

"I understand," Walker said. "I'm sure Alex will too."

"Thank you. I've already got the best lawyers on it. Now I want the best forensic lab in the country working on this case! We have to find Andrews."

"I'll see what I can do," Walker said taking out his phone and walking to the other side of the room. A few minutes later he came back over to the small group. "I'm so sorry Governor, but the number one lab in the country is currently very busy on their own big cases."

"Then get me the second best!" The Governor exclaimed getting frustrated.

"OK, but it's going to take me some time to figure out who it is. I was lucky in already knowing who the best was," Walker explained.

"Walker," Sydney stated quietly. "It's Las Vegas' graveyard sift. Nicholas Stokes is on the team."

"Really?" Walker asked. "Well, Nick has done well for himself."

'Of course, Nick's great!' Gage thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, he really has," Sydney told Walker quietly.

"Well whoever this guy is, get him on the phone! I will pay whatever it takes, including airfare," Governor Allen said getting upset.

"Sydney, will you ask?" Walker asked her.

"Sure," She agreed smiling.

'Oh great, more time with the boy wonder,' Gage thought knowing fully that he was jealous.

Sydney walked into the hallway to place her call to Nick's hotel room. On the third ring it was picked up. "Stokes," Nick said from the other end of the line.

"Nicholas, it's Sydney," Sydney said.

"Hey Sydney. What's up?"

"I need your help," Sydney said, hoping he would not get too worried. She rarely asked for helped when they were kids. After she moved when she, she had not ever asked anything else from him.

When she did not continue he spoke up, "What is it Sydney? What's wrong?"

"I told you Monday that Samantha Allen was kidnapped."

"Yeah . . . and?"

"The perps wanted ransom . . . and we tried to give it to them, but our negotiation was a bust. They decided they'd kill her this morning."

"I'm so sorry."

"We all are, but that's not why I called."

"Sydney, what is it?"

"Governor Allen wants Samantha's killer brought to justice. He already has the best Rangers, Walker and our team," She said with a slight chuckle, "and the best lawyers in the country. My favor to ask of you is also a favor to Walker. Our forensic teams aren't anywhere near as good as your team. We want you and your team to come and do the forensics. Governor Allen said he would pay the airfare for the rest of your team to get here and back. He found out you guys are the second best in the country." There was pause then she continued, "So will you do it?"

"I don't know. I'll have to talk to Grissom about it."

"Can you convince him?"

"I would jump at a chance to do a high class case. So would the rest of the team, but I don't know if Grissom would want to come this far away from Vegas, not without there a bug problem anyway. I'll talk to him though. I'll call you back after I talk to him. I promise I'll try though."

"Thank you so much Nicholas."

"No problem. Talk to you later, Sydney."

"Bye Nicholas," She said as they both hung up their respective phones. Sydney walked back into the room and sat down. "Nicholas is going to call his boss then get back to me." Everyone nodded their heads and remained quiet until about thirty minutes later when Sydney's phone rang again.

She had just gone to the bathroom so Gage answered it for her. "Ranger Gage."

"Gage, it's Nick. I need to talk with Sydney," Nick told him.

Gage motioned for Sydney, who was coming from the bathroom, that she needed t take the call. "Cooke," Sydney answered.

"Sydney, Sara talked with Grissom. The team will be here by six. If it's not too much trouble though I would like to go to the scene and do a run through before too much evidence is lost and so we can get the body out of there," Nick said.

"That's great and if you want to come by the office I'll show you where the scene is."

"I'll be there later. Bye."

"Bye," Sydney said. "OK. Nick said they're coming and they'll be here by six. Since we have to go to the office to meet Trivette anyway, I told Nick to meet us there, that and I have to talk to Alex about something. He wants to start working the scene." Governor Allen thanked them and the three Rangers left to go back to headquarters promising they would update him if anything happened. The ride there was spent in total silence.

1:29p.m. Wednesday May 15, 2002

Company B Texas Ranger Headquarters

"Nick. Good, you're here," Walker said as Nick and Sara entered Ranger headquarters.

"I'm not staying. We're going to the crime scene," Nick told him.

"I know. Sydney is waiting for you. Gage, call Alex and tell her to send Sydney down," Walker told Gage across the room.

"Sure thing boss," He replied.

A few minutes later Sydney came in the room. "Hey Nicholas. Are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah, Sara?" Nick replied.

"Let's go," Sara answered and turned to walk out the door. Nick and Sydney followed and soon they were on their way.

2:01p.m. Wednesday May 15

Warehouse D / The Crime Scene

"This is it," Sydney stated as Nick pulled up to the abandoned warehouse. Nick, Sara, and Sydney got out of the SUV and headed towards the condemned building, caring their kits they had borrowed from the local CSI's.

They walked up to the yellow police tape and a cop stopped them. "ID's?" She asked.

Sydney pointed to her badge, pined on her shirt, and the officer nodded. Sydney ducked under the tape and told the officer, "These two are with me. They're doing the forensics."

"I'm sorry," The officer started firmly. "I still need to see ID's. This is a very high-profile case." Nick and Sara showed the woman their Las Vegas CSI cards. "A bit out of your jurisdiction, aren't you?" She asked them.

"Look, we don't need any of your bull!" Sydney began. "We know this is a high-profile case. Governor Allen specifically asked for Nicholas and his team. I can get the Governor to call you if you don't let them by right now!" By now Sydney was less than an inch from the other woman's face, even though Sydney stood a good six inches or more shorter. The officer just stared at her. She turned on her heel and left without saying another word. "I'm sorry. I'm frustrated and tired and just fed up with the whole situation. Some of the cops around here a real jerks," Sydney apologized.

"It's OK. You don't have to apologize to us. We know the feeling well," Sara told her. Nick nodded his head in agreement and lifted the yellow tape. Sara went under it. Nick followed her and the three of them went up to the building.

Once they were inside Sara started processing the first floor. A different cop than before following her 'just in case', compliments of Nick. Nick and Sydney went to the second floor and to the room where Samantha's body still lay. Sydney watched intrigued as Nick began to process the room and the body. "You know," She began. "I never have actually watched someone do this before."

"That's the problem. CSI's need to watch cops do their job more often, and cops watch CSI's do theirs," Nick replied.

"Probably a good idea."

"Yeah, being a CSI and an ex-cop I've been on both sides of the line."

"Nicholas, what's wrong. You seem . . . depressed."

"I'm not depressed. Just stressed."

"Why?"

"Oh, there's another convention starting tomorrow and all the hotels across town are booked."

"Wow! That must big a pretty big convention," Sydney commented.

"That's the impression the guy at the front desk at our hotel gave me."

"So why is this a problem?"

"I have to figure out a place for the team to stay. Sara and I already had to check out of our rooms."

"I see."

"I mean I know I can stay at the ranch, we all know there will be plenty of room. I just don't want to. Besides the fact of the long drive there and back, I don't like the idea of my boss scrutinizing the house I grew up in."

"I think I know what you mean, and I'm not talking about Walker."

"Yeah. Anyway, now I have to figure out someplace for the six of us to stay. I know I can talk to the Governor about it. It's just I'm I sure he is grieving and has more important things to worry about right now though," Nick explained to Sydney.

"I think I know of someplace you can stay."

"Really? Where?"

"The girls can stay at my house and all you guys can stay with Gage. I'm sure I can convince him." _'Hopefully,'_ She thought.

"Thanks Sydney but I don't want us to be a burden to you and Gage."

"Are you joking?!" When Nick gave Sydney a funny look she continued, "First of all Gage has the ultimate bachelor pad. His house is huge and he is the only one living there. Secondly my house isn't huge but it's a good size. Besides, I rarely ever get company at my house so I would love to have some noise around the place."

"That would be great Sydney, but are you sure?"

"Of course, besides Sara and I get along just fine. You seem to get along with Gage also." _'I think. Let's just hope he got over what ever the heck has been wrong with him the past couple of days,'_ She thought.

"Sure," Nick said.

"Great, I'll go call Gage now," Sydney said walking out the door. She got her phone out and called Gage.

"Gage," He answered.

"Gage, it's Sydney. I have a huge favor to ask of you," She started.

'Anything,' He thought but said, "I'm all ears."

"Could you possibly put up Nicholas and three other people from his lab for a couple of days?"

'I meant anything but that!' He thought.

"Gage? Please?"

"Fine. Tell him I'll meet him at the airport later tonight.," Gage said reluctantly.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you later. Bye," Sydney said.

"Yeah," He replied hanging up.

Sydney went back to where Nick was after she checked up with Sara. Nick was finishing up. "All done?"

"Yeah," Nick replied standing up and walking over to her at the door.

"Gage agreed."

"OK. Thanks."

"There are only four men, right?"

"Yeah. Grissom, Warrick, Greg, and myself."

"OK. Gage said he will meet you at the airport tonight to show you where his house is."

"OK."

"Sara's done by the way. She's waiting for you outside."

"Great. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Sydney replied as Nick gathered up his stuff and the two of them went to meet Sara. They drove back to the courthouse and to the crime lab so Nick and Sara could get their authorized ID's for this lab. So there would not be a problem like last time when they went back to the crime scene.

5:58 p.m. Wednesday May 15

Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport

Gage came running up to where everyone was standing. "Sorry, I'm late. Traffic," He explained.

"That's OK," Sara told him. "Gage, meet Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, and Greg." Introductions were made and they all shook hands.

Everyone went to get the rest of the luggage and carried it out to the waiting vehicles. "To a night of fun!" Greg said sarcastically as he climbed into the SUV. They loaded the luggage in the vehicles and left. The men dropped their stuff off at Gage's then met Sara and Catherine at the crime scene.

To be continued . . .


	7. Chapter 6 : The Third Degree And The Per...

**__**

Friends : New & Old

Chapter 6 - The Third Degree And The Performance

9:11p.m. Thursday May 16

Sydney's House

As soon as the three women arrived at Sydney's, Sara declared she was going to take a shower. That left Sydney and Catherine to talk. They started talking about trivial things, then Sydney started talking about a more important matter. "Catherine, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Catherine asked curious.

"Nicholas. You see him all the time. You see him around Sara and other women. Right?"

"Yeah, of course. I am afraid though I still have no clue what you are asking me."

"Does Nicholas flirt with every woman he sees?"

Catherine let out a small laugh then replied, "No, not really. We just credit it to his 'Texas charm'."

"I heard about that. Anyway, what I really want to know is do you know if Sara likes Nicholas? I mean as more than a friend."

"Oh, yeah!" Catherine said laughing. "Sara and I are not the best of friends, so she does not tell me much. I know, however, that there is something going on with them that neither one of them are willing to admit."

"Thanks, I was just wondering. He admitted Monday that he really liked and cared for Sara."

"I think she feels the same why. I'm not really surprised about the admission though."

"What admission?" Sara asked emerging from the bathroom.

"Nothing," Catherine said a little too quickly then called for and practically ran to the bathroom.

"Was it something I said?" Sara asked teasingly as she sat down in the seat Catherine had just recently vacated.

"Yes and no," Sydney responded.

Sara was confused but decided to let it pass. "Anyway . . ."

"Anyway, do you like Nicholas?" Sydney calmly asked.

Sara replied, "Of course I like him, he is one of my best friends."

"I mean other than that way, as more than 'just' friends?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, just the way you look at him and act around him. I saw the two of you early tonight working together. I have only seen two people working like that together twice before in my life," Sydney stated, not mentioning that one of those couples was Gage and herself.

"Whatever. You can change the subject now. How about we talk about your love life."

"Sara, female cops don't often have a love life, especially female Texas Rangers."

"What about Gage?"

"We're just partners, and best friends," Sydney admitted.

"Sounds like Nick and myself," Sara replied smirking. "Best friends who work together."

"Yes, but like you just said, there is nothing going on," Sydney said knowing full well that she did not fool either of them. They change the topic to less important things, and had a very interesting, but brief, conversation before turning in for the night.

9:17p.m. Thursday May 16

Gage's House

Meanwhile, when the guys got to Gage's Grissom and Greg and Warrick took the three bathrooms. 'Great, just great! Now I am stuck here alone with Nick.' Gage thought.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Nick asked, "Mind if I watch a little TV?"

"Actually I do," Gage replied firmly.

"OK then."

"Look what is your problem?" Gage said harshly.

"I don't have a problem, you do," Nick replied in the same manner.

"You ARE the problem."

"What did I ever do to you?"

Under his breath Gage replied, "You showed up."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

"Yes something. You have had a vendetta against me since that day at the airport."

"Then maybe you should just go home," Gage replied getting more mad by the minute.

"I plan on it. As soon as we solve this case. Gage, I don't know what I did but please tell me. I don't want to fight for Sydney's sake at least."

Seething Gage said, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Nick asked.

"You have a thing for Syd."

"What?!"

"You - have - a - thing - for - Syd - ney," Gage repeated slowly as if he were talking to a child.

"Now I know you've gone crazy."

'Huh?' Gage thought but replied with, "Excuse me?"

"Has Sydney ever told you about her brother?"

"She doesn't have a brother," Gage scoffed.

"I've know Sydney since I was little and Jeremey was my best friend."

"Syd never said anything about him," Gage replied quietly but not quite a whisper wondering what Nick was talking about.

"You are not to tell Sydney I told you this. Got it?"

Gage feeling full of himself and upset because he thought he knew all about Sydney's past, replied. "I'm a Texas Ranger. You can't tell me what to do."

"Gage you acting like a child. Got it?" Nick asked again more firmly.

"Got it."

"Now, Jeremey died in a crash when we were 14, and Sydney was driving. Her dad moved their family after his death down to Houston. Sydney has always been my sixth sister. I love her, but only like a sister. I can't stand to see her hurt. So if you have a problem with me, fine. However, don't let Sydney know. You seem to be a very special person in her life and if you do hurt her, I may not be able to hurt you, but I certainly can kill you. Remember that I do crime scenes for a living and I can make it look like an accident," Nick concluded and took a deep breath to calm down.

'Syd had a brother? He's Dead? Why didn't she ever tell me? Am I really special to her? Nick really just cares for her? Well, this certainly explains a lot.' Gage's thoughts were scattered and he was speechless to say the least. "Well," was all he could manage out loud.

"Yes."

"Nick I think I have to apologize to you."

"Forgiven." They sat in silence for a moment more then Nick spoke up again, "Why do you care if I had a thing for Sydney anyway?"

"Well . . ."

"Oh my word."

"What?"

"You are in love with Sydney."

'Yes!' Gage's mind screamed. "Well . . . um . . . uh . . . actually . . . I . . . uh . . ."

"Unbelievable!" Nick exclaimed raising his hands and getting up as Warrick walked in to the room.

"What is unbelievable?" Warrick asked.

"Gage is in love with Sydney," Nick replied.

"Really?" Warrick questioned. Nick just nodded his head and left the room laughing. "So really?"

"Well . . . I . . . um . . . I . . . uh . . .," Gage stuttered.

"I guess I will take that as a yes. Although this is quite ironic."

"What is?"

"Did he give you a hard time?" Warrick asked

"Kind of," Gage replied.

"Well you may be in denial but so is he."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, with Sara."

"Interesting."

"You know I think we ought to do something about this"

"Whoa. What are you talking about?" Gage replied confused.

"I will explain it all when Nick gets out of the shower."

"Fine. I wonder where Grissom and Greg are."

"Oh I saw them already out like a light," Warrick told him. They continued to talk small talk until Nick came back into the room. "Feeling better?" He asked Nick.

"Yep," Nick replied.

"Good. Now the three of us need to have a talk," Warrick said mischievously.

"What about?" Nick asked cautiously.

"About Sydney and Sara."

"NO!" Nick and Gage exclaimed at the same time thinking near the same thoughts.

"Sit down, shut-up, and listen," Warrick commanded. When neither Nick nor Gage said anything, he continued, "Now here is what is going to happen," Warrick said as he began to unravel his plan. After much convincing they finally agreed to Warrick's plan.

Trivette and Erica had gotten back safely and Sydney and Gage only had a brief minute to say hello before they had, had to go to work this night. Trivette, however would be in the office all day Friday helping out. Friday the crews went back to work and worked very hard. After all they had a crazy killer to catch. After spending nearly twenty hours in the lab and at the crime scene that they had to be practically kicked out of the lab so that they could get some rest. Saturday began much the same way. Finally at about three in the afternoon they were going over things once more and they had a new breakthrough. They found their murder and the Rangers caught him without too much resistance. Alex also was able to assure the Governor that he would not get out of proper punishment just because he was crazy. Together the Rangers, the investigators, and Alex and Erica decided to go out to celebrate. They decided on one of Gage's favorite bars that happened to be having a 'karaoke open mic night' that night, for the comedy. Or so said Warrick, Nick, and Gage.

7:29p.m. Saturday May 18

The Bar

"Nice choice," Sydney said scoffed.

"No comments till the end of the night," Gage replied smirking behind her back. They made their way to a table and ordered. Everyone was having a good time, even Sydney.

After about a half an hour later Warrick stood up from the table. "Sydney, Sara, follow me please," Warrick said as he offered the two ladies each an arm.

"Warrick?" Sara asked warningly.

"Please."

"What's going on?" Sydney questioned.

"Ladies, please, just come with me," Warrick pleaded. Sydney and Sara reluctantly followed him. Warrick escorted the two women to two individual rooms in the back. There was only a couch and a TV in each room. Warrick told them each to turn on the TV and wait. When they turned on the TV they saw the stage in the main room of the bar with the host for the night talking.

Back outside in the main room, Nick and Gage were both nervously standing by the stage. Then the host introduced the next two people to sing. Nick and Gage walked up on the stage. Sara and Sydney were shocked and speechless. Grissom, Greg, Catherine, Walker, Trivette, Alex, and Erica were confused. Warrick just smiled stupidly.

"Ladies and gentleman I'm Nick and this is Gage," Nick began pointing toward Gage. "We're going to sing a song by Tim Rushlow that we mean with all our hearts. Sara this is for you."

"Sydney, this is for you," Gage added getting really nervous.

Then they began, :

"This might come as quite a shock,

But I've given it a lot of thought.

This thing that's come between us can't be ignored.

I've taken all I can;

This is where it's gotta end.

'Cause I can't be your friend anymore.

An' I can't be accused,

Of not bein' there for you.

How many nights have you shown up at my door?

I hope you understand,

That this wasn't in my plans,

But I can't be your friend anymore.

An' it's killin' me to know you,

Without havin' a chance to hold you.

An' all I wanna do is show you,

How I really feel inside.

You can run to me,

You can laugh at me,

Or you can walk right out that door.

So, baby, now it's up to you:

Do I win or do I lose?

Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor.

Well, take me as I am,

'Cause I wanna be your man.

But I can't be your friend anymore.

An' it's killin' me to know you,

Without havin' a chance to hold you.

An' all I wanna do is show you,

How I really feel inside.

You can run to me,

You can laugh at me,

Or you can walk right out that door.

But I can't be just friends anymore.

We can't be just friends anymore."

By the end of the song, Warrick was cheering loudly with the rest of the customers at the bar. Grissom, Greg, Catherine, Walker, Trivette, Alex, and Erica were still in shock and the women's jaws were on the floor. Sara and Sydney were still sitting in their private rooms completely speechless. Nick and Gage had huge smiles on their faces and took a bow before leaving to go see Sara and Sydney respectively.

Sydney's Private Room

Sydney sat on the couch thinking about what Gage had just done. _'I love him. I do. I'm ready to admit that now. But why here? Why now? In front of all those people?'_ Sydney was upset. _'Why couldn't he just talk to me face to face?'_ Sydney wondered. Then she answered herself, _'He has been trying to talk to me for the last year. I blow him off every time.'_ Sydney rationalized. _'I'll just have to listen this time.'_

"Knock, knock," Gage said as he opened the door. "Can I come in?" Sydney still could not speak and only nodded her head slowly. Gage came in closing the door behind him and turned off the TV that was still on. "Syd, are you OK?" He asked hesitantly.

"Gage," Sydney whispered.

"What is it, Syd?" Gage asked and sat on the couch next to her.

"Gage, how could you?" Sydney asked standing up looking down on him. She was getting mad.

"Syd, please, just sit down for a minute and listen," Gage said trying to calm his nerves. He took hold of her arm and tried to coax her into sitting.

She shook his hand off her arm. "How could you embarrass me like that?" Sydney hissed at him, sitting down on the couch as far away from Gage as possible, crossing her arms across her chest. Gage was quiet trying to straighten out his thoughts. "Well, I'm listening, so talk," Sydney spit out. Then she remembered that she wanted to listen to him this time. She uncrossed her arms and turned her body slightly and told him calmly, "I'm listening."

"First, I didn't mean to embarrass you, in any way. I apologize to you if I did. Sydney I just want to say that I really care a great deal about you and I couldn't in good conscious go another day without telling you that. I know we are best friends but I want something more. I'll talk to Walker. I don't think he'll split us up, no matter what. We work so well together, that they just can't split us up," Gage said slightly smiling. "You know we make a great team at work, and I think, wait I know, we would make a great team in life. I can keep personal feelings out of the work environment and I know you can. Please, think this over and just know that I love you Syd. I have loved you since the day I met you. I might not have realized it at the time, but I have."

Sydney sat there thinking about all that Gage had just said. _'Oh, Gage. I love you too! I just don't know what to do.'_ Sydney's thoughts were playing Ping-Pong in her mind.

"Syd, please say something." Gage practically begged. "For once just say what's in your heart and not in your mind. I've been trying to break down these walls you have place around you for years. Have I made any leeway?"

Sydney turned around and faced Gage completely. "Yeah, yeah you have. I don't know what to do right now."

"Say what's in your heart."

"I love you, too," Sydney whispered.

Gage had a huge smiled on his face. He thought he heard what he wanted to hear, but he wanted her to say it again. "What?"

"I said, 'I love you, too,'" Sydney replied. This time louder and grinning.

"See that wasn't so hard," Gage grinned smugly, taking her in his arms. "I should have done something like this a long time ago," Gage murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"I wasn't ready to hear it until today. But why did you have to embarrass me like that?" Sydney asked laughing and hit his chest, albeit softly, with her fist.

"Not my idea, blame Warrick."

"I'll thank him," Sydney replied looking up at him. Gage put a finger under her chin and lifted her lips to meet his. He kissed her, the most passionate kiss he had ever had to date. "I'm happy," Sydney replied smiling after they broke away for air. Gage gave her a look. "But not 'just' happy," She smiled at him. "I love you, Francis Gage."

"I love you, Sydney Cooke." Gage replied giving her another kiss.

"I was wrong, this was a nice choice."

"Glad you think so."

"Something just occurred to me."

"What was that?"

"You called me 'Sydney' several times tonight. Why? You haven't called me that in a while."

"You told Sara that you liked to be called 'Sydney'. I guess the way you described it, I wanted you to know I respect your wishes also."

"Yeah, but if you noticed, I haven't corrected you in some years. You make 'Syd' sound like it belongs to me."

"I love you," Gage said. Sydney kissed him showing him just how much she loved him. "We better get out here. I'm sure there are a few people out there dying to know if you finally admitted what we all knew."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself, Francis."

"Don't call me Francis," Gage said giving her a kiss and escorting her out of the room.

Sydney looked over at the table where all their friends were sitting. "Looks like Sara let down her walls, too," Sydney said noticing Nick's arm around Sara.

Gage noticed this too and nodded his head hugging Sydney closer to him. _'Congratulations, Nick.'_ Gage thought earnestly.

For the rest of the night everyone relaxed and had a great time. When everyone split up to go to their respective homes, Gage pulled Sydney aside and told her that he would be at her house by seven o'clock the next morning when he came with Nick to pick up Sara. He wanted to spend the day with her before the party that afternoon. It was Angela's first birthday. The Walker's had invited Nick, Sara, and the others to the small party before their flight back to Las Vegas left at six Sunday evening.

To be continued . . .


	8. Chapter 7 : Sunday

**__**

Friends : New & Old

Chapter 7 - Sunday

6:54a.m. Sunday May 19

Sydney's House

6:54a.m. Sunday May 19

Sydney's House

Gage pulled up to Sydney's driveway with Nick following him. Nick had followed Gage over there to pick up Sara. Nick was going to take Sara out and Gage planned to spend the day with Sydney. Gage got out of the car and rang the doorbell, Nick was right behind him. Sydney came to the door and invited Gage and Nick in. Gage gave her a kiss and Nick followed, only on the check.

"Sara and Catherine will be out soon. Why don't you two take their stuff out and put it in the vehicles," Sydney told them.

Gage nodded his head and picked up a couple of suitcases and headed out toward his car. Nick stayed behind and asked Sydney, "Are you happy?" A big smile came to her face and she slowly nodded her head up and down. "Good. I love you Sydney, and if you ever need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call. I don't want our friendship to suffer like it did these past several years."

"I won't, and I don't want our friendship to suffer either. Although, you now know that I will be calling you every week."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sydney smiled and replied, "I love you, too."

'Huh?' Gage thought, although trusting completely there was nothing wrong. He walked in and asked good heartily, "What's this?"

Nick and Sydney laughed and she responded, "Don't worry, I love you, too." Together, Gage and Sydney headed to the kitchen.

A minute later Catherine came in. "Hi," She said sitting down and began to eat the breakfast Sydney had prepared earlier that morning.

Gage was already stuffing his face, but managed to swallow enough to say, "Catherine, I will take you over to my house. Grissom, Warrick, and Greg are waiting for you. They said you four are going to spend the day 'seeing the sights' before the party this afternoon. Your flight leaves right after the party is over."

"Thanks, Gage. I'll be ready as soon as I am finished here," Catherine said indicating her food. "Sydney, you are a great cook."

"Thanks and no rush. We have time," Sydney said sitting down next to Gage beginning to eat.

Minutes later they heard, "Bye, guys. See ya'll this afternoon!" It was Nick leaving with Sara.

After everyone finished breakfast, Gage loaded Catherine's things into his car and took her to his house and then took Sydney out to spend the afternoon with her. Sydney also had to go and get Gage's present for Angela. Sydney had promised her help last week. Around three o'clock Gage and Sydney met up with Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, and Greg and had them follow Gage to Walker's.

3:12p.m. Sunday May 19

Walker Ranch

Gage drove up to the Walker Ranch. He and Sydney got out of the car and waited for the CSI's to catch up. They went up to the house and knocked on the door. Erica came to answer it. "Well, it's about time," Erica said giving Sydney a huge and pulling everyone into the house.

Sydney made a beeline upstairs after finding out where Angela and Alex were. "How's the birthday girl?" Sydney asked walking up to Angela and giving her a kiss on the head.

"A little cranky," Alex replied for her daughter.

"Well, Gage is downstairs, he'll cheer her up," Sydney said lifting Angela up from the table where Alex had just changed her.

"Speaking of which, you guys left so quickly after everything that happened last night. What happened?"

"We talked, and I listened for the first time. We got things out in the open and I let down my walls."

"Well, I'm very happy for you two."

"Thanks, Alex. I just love him so much."

"I know. We all did, and we knew he felt the same way."

Sydney laughed and replied, "Then why didn't anyone tell me?"

Alex gave her a playful look and responded, "Would you have believed us?"

Sydney laughed and started walking down stairs laughing, "Probably not." Gage came over to Sydney and took Angela out of her arms. He sat down on the couch with her and started to make her laugh by tickling her and blowing raspberries on her stomach. "Told you," Sydney said to Alex.

Alex smiled and nodded her head, but Gage replied, "Told who, what?"

Sydney went over to Gage and gave him a quick kiss before smiling, picking up Angela, and replying, "Nothing. Get out of here," Sydney said playfully and followed the girls into the kitchen to finish the preparations and the guys went outside to grill the hamburgers.

Minutes later they heard Nick's voice saying, "Knock, knock."

"In here," Sydney's reply.

"Hey everyone," Nick said as he walked into the kitchen leading Sara by his hand on the small of her back.

"Hi Nicholas," Sydney said. Everyone said 'hi' and then Sydney told Nick that the guys were outside grilling.

The rest of the party went off smoothly. Everyone got to know each other better, great food was eaten, and with Alex's help, Angela opened her presents. It shortly became a little after five o'clock and Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Sara, and Greg had to catch a plane at six. They said their good-byes and with Sydney and Gage following, they went to the airport.

5:55p.m. Sunday May 19

Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport

"This is the final boarding call for flight 207 to Las Vegas. Repeat: final boarding call for flight 207 to Las Vegas," Came the announcement over the intercom. Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, and Greg immediately said goodbye to Sydney and Gage and headed over to the gate.

"Nice to meet to you Sydney," Sara said and hugged her. She turned to Gage and said, "You too, Gage." He nodded his head and she turned to Nick.

"Go ahead, I'll see you on the plane," Nick told her. Sara nodded her head and turned to walk away. Nick grabbed her arm and spun her around giving her a kiss. She grinned really big then went to catch up with the others that were about to get on the plane. Nick smiled and turned around to Sydney. Gage had backed up away from Sydney. She was still in viewing distances but he wanted to give her time alone to say goodbye to her friend, especially after the story Nick told him. Gage wondered if Sydney would ever tell him what had happened all those years ago. Nick told Sydney, "It was really, really good to see you again."

"I feel the same way," Sydney replied. "You'll still always be my other little brother."

"And you'll always be my sixth sister," Nick replied. "Oh, Sydney, by way I told Gage about Jeremey. I don't want you to be mad but it was the only way to convince him of our relationship and that I wasn't in love with you,"

'Nick, in love with me? Ha!' Sydney thought smiling but tearing up at the same time from the mention of Jeremey. "I understand."

"It's okay if he sees you cry. You know that right?"

"Yeah."

"OK, well I better go."

"OK."

"I'll call you later this week."

"You better," She replied smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They hugged and Nick ran off to make the flight yelling over his shoulder, "Bye."

Sydney whispered, "Bye," and went over to where Gage was waiting.

"Everything okay?" Gage asked.

"Perfect," She replied leaning over and giving him a kiss. "Everything is just perfect, but we need to talk."

"Uh, oh. Nothing ever good comes from those four words."

"Well, good or bad, you need to know. Let's go someplace quiet," Sydney said not wanting to talk to him in the crowded airport and trying to control her tears at the same time; dreading, yet, needing to tell this story.

6:28p.m. Sunday May 19

The Park

Sydney had said she wanted to talk someplace quiet, so Gage had taken her to the park. They had gotten out of the car and walked around for several minutes before she led him over to a bench. Gage had not said anything this whole time, wanting her to tell him whatever it was she needed to tell him. Sydney's thoughts were on not backing out of telling him. Finally she began, "Nick told me that he told you about Jeremey. First, I told you he was just a close friend, but Nick is more like my second brother. Second, I don't know how much Nick told you, so I'm going to tell you everything about that day. Third, I have only told this story twice before, once to a grief counselor and the most recent time was to Alex last year. Be forewarned that every time I tell it or even thin about Jeremey, I usually tend to cry."

Gage was flabbergasted at the admission but wanted her to know that he was here and ready to listen. Gage took her hands in his and said, "Syd, you can tell me anything. I love you. I promise to be supportive and not to say a word until you want me to."

"Thanks," Sydney said knowing he would be there for her and would be supportive. "I was a senior in high school and had told my parents and Nicholas' parents that afternoon I would pick him and my brother, Jeremey, and sister, Lindsey, up from school.

"Jeremey and Nicholas were best friends and in eighth grade. I had pulled up to the middle school and Jeremey had hopped in beside me and Nicholas behind me. I was always glad that my brother and I had a great relationship. My younger sister was my complete opposite. We loved each other and respected each other but we didn't have a close relationship like Jeremey and I.

"I was on the way to the upper elementary to pick up Lindsey were she attended as a sixth grader. I had pulled up to the red light and smiled listening to Nicholas and Jeremey bicker. It was the last day of school for Christmas break and they were just happy. The red light turned green and I was headed straight. I looked both ways and stepped on the gas. I was a little over halfway through the intersection when I saw something big and gray in the corner of my right eye.

"By the time I could have reacted, the gray van with the drunk driver had creamed the passenger side of my car. The air bag had inflated and by the time that I had recovered I looked toward my left and Jeremey wasn't moving. I had screamed then looked behind me toward Nicholas. His eyes were just popping open and I heard my name, barely audible.

"I had told Nicholas to get out and go get help. He had managed to get out with the help of bystanders that had gathered around to see if they could help. I screamed that Jeremey hadn't moved. Fortunately a doctor had been a couple of cars behind me. He had, with the help of a few others, managed to get my door off and I tried to get out. The second my foot had hit the pavement, I collapsed. They moved me out of the way and the doctor went in the car and tried to help Jeremey.

"Jeremey died shortly after the ambulance arrived. Nicholas had a fractured leg that they put in a cast. I ended up with both wrists broken and a broken ankle. The driver of the van only got a concussion and they had arrested him. However, evidently, there wasn't enough evidence to hold him, although he had practically pleaded guilty.

"I was so torn up then, I thought I had killed him and it was all my fault. It took me years to recover. Right after the trial had ended, Dad had moved my family down to Houston. Let's just say that didn't help one bit. I needed to talk to Nicholas' really badly. He was the only one that could understand, he was there. At one point in time, Dad had forbidden me from contacting anyone in Dallas. That didn't help either. I went into a depression and one point in time.

"Mom had made friends with a female cop shortly after we had moved there. Mom had her friend talk to me and counsel me, because the shrink they sent me to wasn't working out. This friend eventually helped me get past things, not over, but past. I was finally able to move on with my life. You can probably tell that this was how I got into law enforcement.

"I love my brother very much, still. I became very serious after his death. You've probably noticed I don't go out very much, especially with guys. Alex has been my first female friend since high school. You've been the first guy since the accident that I have been interested in romantically.

"Gage, I'm telling you this because for years I blamed myself for this. I know it wasn't my fault, but I felt like it was. Even now I still feel partially responsible. For awhile I thought no guy would ever want to date me because I had killed my brother. Even though, I don't fell that way anymore, I want you to know where I come form. I want you to know about my past and why there were so many walls.

"I am sharing this with you to make sure you know that I want to be up front and honest. I want a real relationship. I want you to know everything about me. I love you so much, Gage," Sydney concluded. She was crying and having trouble articulating. She nodded her head so Gage knew that she was finished.

"Oh Syd," Was all Gage could say. He gathered her in his arms and tried to calm her down and comfort her.

Several moments later Sydney had finally stopped crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were tear streaks down her face. "I'm sorry for dumping all this on you," She whispered to Gage.

"Don't ever apologize for talking to me. I love you and will always be here for you. I am extremely sorry for what happened to you and your family. If I could do anything to help, I would do it in a minute. You know that I haven't had the best past either, and I'll tell you anything you want to know about it, but at another time. I love you, too, Syd, and I'm glad that you told me this," Gage said giving her a quick kiss. Sydney snuggled in closer to his chest. Later he said, "Let me take you home. We have to be at work tomorrow." Sydney nodded in agreement and let Gage escort her home.

9:03p.m. Sunday May 19

Sydney's House

Gage pulled up to Sydney's house and they both got out of the vehicle and walked up to her front door. "Goodnight, Syd," Gage said putting his arms around her and leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Goodnight, Gage. I'll see you in the morning," She replied.

"I love you," Gage told her. _'And I love finally being able to say that,'_ He thought.

"I love you," She replied. They gave each other another kiss that left them both breathless.

Gage pulled away and walked back to his car after saying goodbye and that he would see her in the morning, one more time. He got in, and waited until she unlocked her door and walked in, and head to his house. This time though, when he drove away, was different. He didn't need to say 'I will love you forever Syd.' just like he did all those other nights when he drove away after dropping it off. He loved her, she loved him, and he knew it would be forever. That was all there was to it.

The End


	9. Author's Note, Epilogue, Thanks, Etc

**__**

Friends : New & Old

Part 2 : Walker, Texas Ranger

Epilogue

7:52a.m. Monday May 20

Company B Texas Ranger Headquarters

Gage walked in headquarters and spotted Sydney sitting at her desk. He made a stop at the coffee pot and filled up both of their mugs. After he poured them a cup and fixed hers the way she liked it, he headed over to her desk only to be stopped by Trivette's voice, "Good to see you here early for once."

"Ha, ha," Gage commented and continued over to Sydney. "Hey, beautiful," He said laying her cup down in front of her. He sat down on the edge of her desk and faced her.

Sydney turned away from the paper work she was working and faced Gage. "Hi, thanks."

"So, this is how you always finish your paperwork before me?" Gage asked smiling.

"I just got here. I thought I would just get a head start."

Gage looked at her papers sitting on her desk and remarked, "'Head start'? You're a forth of the way finished!"

"Well . . ."

"Well?" Gage asked playfully. "By the way, Saturday, dress up real nice. I'm going to take you out on a real date," Gage said, stressing the word 'date'.

"OK," Sydney agreed. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Don't even ask."

"No hints?"

"None," Gage said firmly. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and took his coffee and went over to his desk to start on his paper work.

Minutes later Walker called over to the partners, now couple, "Gage, Sydney, I want to see you two in my office."

Sydney looked at Gage. The worry in her face was evident. "It will be OK. Just relax. No matter what happens, I love you."

"I love you, too, but I don't want another partner," Sydney told him.

"Neither do I. Let's just see what happens." He and Sydney went into Walker's office. "What's up, Walker?" Gage asked.

"Shut the door," Walker replied solemnly. Gage did and by now both he and Sydney were starting to really worry what Walker was going to say. They knew it had to be related to their new breakthrough concerning their relationship.

Walker began, "First, I'm happy that you two are together. I really am. On the other hand, I am your boss and I have to think that way. I don't want to split you guys up. You two are one of the best partnerships I have ever had the pleasure of working with. There is nothing on paper saying you two can't be together. Although, I am getting pressured from higher up to separate you two. Evidently news travels fast. Well, it seems they are worried about his risk and undercover situations." At this point, Gage and Sydney were becoming extremely nervous. "Like I said earlier, you guys work so well together, and because of this, I will not split you up." Both Gage and Sydney let out breaths they did not know they were holding. "However," Walker said giving them a stern look. "This will be on a temporary basis. If one thing goes wrong, I will not have a say in this. Even though, I don't see that happening. Gage, Sydney, you have two months to prove yourselves to make this a permanent thing. Sorry, that's the shortest amount of time I could get before these guys will get of my back," Walker concluded.

"Thank you so much, Walker," Gage said.

"You have no idea what this means to us," Sydney said.

"Oh, I think I do," Walker said thinking back to years ago with him and Alex. Even they were not partners being threatened to be split up. "Besides, Alex would kill me if I split you up," He said trying to make light of the situation.

"Thanks again," Sydney said.

"Yeah, thank you," Gage told Walker.

"Get out of here and get to work!" Walker exclaimed smiling.

Gage and Sydney walked back to their desks and started on the huge stack of paperwork. Sydney looked up from her papers at Gage. She sat there thinking that things were finally fine and everything was going to end up all right. _'Thanks to Gage,'_ She thought.

Gage looked up and caught Sydney staring at him. He mouthed 'I love you.'

Sydney smiled and replied, 'I love you.' They both looked back down and resumed their work.

Walker had just came out of his office and walked over to Trivette's desk to ask him a question when he witness the exchange between Sydney and Gage. It was evident that Trivette saw it too. "They make a great couple," Trivette commented. Walker nodded him head in agreement, knowing that keeping the two of them together was one of the best decisions he ever made.

Author's Note

Well, we are finally done. We are both extramly sorry that it took so long to finish. After my computer crashing and school starting, it was hard to get back into the swing of things. For the few of you who didn't like the 'review ransom' : I did it only during the first couple of chapters and I did it just so I would know if any body was actually reading it (this being my first story). Also for further info, neither my friend (whom wishes to remain nameless) nor I would ever write a CSI fic that was not in favor of Snickers nor a Walker fic that was not in favor of SAG. - Allyssa

Thank You

We would like to thank lauren, Space-Case7029, sarah, lost one, sn855850, mandy, Elise, Angel1411, allisia, tigereyes15, amanda, mob-princess55, 30 year old who's never had a sophapia!, miranda, and stareagle for reviewing and anybody else I may have skipped and those who reviewed via my e-mail. Thanks even more to those of you who reviewed more than once. A special thanks to Katie, Sandy, and Courtney for your support and tips. I would also like to thank my favorite authors on this site (their names you can find in my bio under the 'Favorite Authors' section) who inspire me every time I read one of their stories.

Disclaimers

I do not own "C.S.I.". They belong to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony Zuiker, etc. I also do not own "Walker, Texas Ranger". "Walker, Texas Ranger" belongs to Christopher Canaan, Leslie Greif, Paul Haggis, etc. (It use to come on CBS but now the reruns are on the USA network.) If you recognize anything, I don't own it.

PS

The bonus points go to Audra, Space-Case7029, for knowing that the reason my friend picked the name Lindsey for Sydney's sister. For anyone who did not catch it. Lindsey and Sidney Greenbush were the twin girls that played Caroline 'Carrie' Ingalls on the great show "Little House on the Prairie". It really was a great show and a great book series.


End file.
